starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Midicloriano
Los midiclorianos son criaturas microscópicas que se encuentran dentro de todos los seres vivos en simbiosis, y gracias a las cuales se puede entender los designios de La Fuerza.thumb|154px|Imagen de un midicloriano Cuanto más nivel de midiclorianos tenga un ser vivo, más aptitud tiene para usar la Fuerza. La madre de Anakin Skywalker tuvo una mutación en dichos midiclorianos, que hizo que diera a luz a Anakin, teniendo este un nivel muy alto de midiclorianos en su organismo. Tras él, existen otros personajes que contienen gran cantidad de midiclorianos. El número de midiclorianos es detectado mediante un dispositivo especial. Las investigaciones acerca de estos individuos se realizan en el planeta Chalacta, en instalaciones a las afueras de la población. Anakin nació con un nivel superior al de Yoda, por lo tanto, Qui-Gon pensó que él sería el elegido. Significancia histórica Investigación con midiclorianos Recuentos normales de midiclorianos en Jedi De acuerdo con Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker sobrepasaba al Maestro Yoda en cuanto a su nivel de midiclorianos, más de veinte mil por célula.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] El Maestro Yoda era considerado el más fuerte en la Orden Jedi. También se conoce el recuento exacto de Nova Stihl (quien no era un Jedi): sobre 5.000 midiclorianos por célula, más del doble en un humano medio. Entre bastidores Orígenes Controversia Algunos ven en los midiclorianos como un añadido de ciencia al misterio de la Fuerza y no les gusta lo que ven en este nuevo concepto. No obstante, aunque parece que la idea nunca había sido publicada, el concepto de una base biológica para la Fuerza difícilmente es una idea nueva. Los poderes de la Fuerza heredados por Luke y Leia como hijos de Darth Vader ya sugería que un poder así era hereditario y, por tanto, basado en los genes de cada uno. Además, varias novelas publicadas antes de que las precuelas fueran estrenadas sugerían que la sensibilidad a la Fuerza era un fenómeno biológico. Steve Perry, que trató el tema en su novela Death Star, los llamó "menos que inspirados".Entrevista a Steve Perry Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (comics)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episodio I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' * *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los (comics)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los]] *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Estrella de la Muerte'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *[[Star Wars Relatos 10|Introducción de Star Wars Relatos 10]] Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *The Shadow War Chronicles in the Databank *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Véase también *Manipulación de midiclorianos Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Midiclorianos: Fisiología, física y la Fuerza at TheForce.net *Star Wars y la Amenaza de los Midiclorianos en Bilogía en la Ciencia Ficción *Jedi & Sith: Midiclorianos en los Star Wars Technical Commentaries Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Entidades de la Fuerza Categoría:Especies inteligentes (M)